Minds of Twin Kittens
by N y m p h z
Summary: When Forge's newest invention goes horribly wrong, Kitty is warped to another dimension where the X-men are antagonists, and the other opposing parties are protagonists, and protectors of the world. Chapter 4 is completely rewritten!
1. Transformation

It all began during a late-spring afternoon in May. The clouds were thickening with a gray puffiness, and infrequent tremors were in the sky. A thunderstorm was on its way. Most dismissed this with rejection, in a mansion with at least more than four recreational facilities, and a danger room; generally all of the mutants had learned to take their rainy days in stride. It usually didn't seem to matter to them whether they were inside or outside anymore, both offered equal opportunity for leisure. But there was something ominous and unsettling about the weather, that put all of their nerves very slightly on edge, yet it was something they couldn't quite, nor cared describe.  
  
The students at the Xavier institute were walking as a collective through the mansion's main hallway and through a door, which lead towards a series of metal stairways. They all seemed excitedly chatty, they're expressions seemed anxious. Except the ever-detached Rouge, who had folded her arms, and smugly kept to herself as usual. Kitty was mentioning to Tabitha about something that happened to be about a surprise that was supposedly in the Professor's personal lab. Finally, Jean was the first to move amongst the front of the group. She hushed the other students, who silenced so quietly as if to hold their breaths. The door at the top level was clicked and pushed open so she could step inside. The other children followed her lead with hesitance, nonetheless excitedly. Kurt was the first, then Scott.  
  
Everyone gasped in surprised shock, there was a brief pause. The students had clearly not been disappointed. The laboratory, which had been cleared completely of tables, and test samples, had been replaced with tangled chords and extra outlets that were carelessly left to accumulate on the floor. Despite this, their emotions mellowed to astonished "ooohs" and "ahhhs."  
  
In front of them was an enormous machine. Reaching inches below the glass- dome ceiling, and thankfully a width that was only half that measure. There were monitors and signal light's that flashed various colors that flashed like neon lights. The room was completely lit up, like a disco room, even though the room lights had been turned on. The students were more impressed with it's size, they began to ask each other what on earth it could possibly be for, and pondered what anyone could feasibly hope to achieve with an object of such size.  
  
Forge smiled, and stepped from behind the machine at the other side of the room, waving at the other students. Thankful to see him as well, they cheered, waved, and clapped in appreciation. "Hey guys!" He called, walking towards them all.  
  
Kurt managed to look away from the machine for just a brief second. "Wow... what is this thing?"  
  
"Glad you like it. It's the power supply for my newest invention: The time/space continuum projector. It's supposed to monitor activity of other dimensions."  
  
"But like, what does this machine do?" Kitty asked testily.  
  
"Well..." Forge began hesitantly, looking at the machine. "Nothing really."  
  
"WHAT?" The students looked at each other in shock and slight disappointment. Tabitha was the first to regain her composure.  
  
"Well, I can always just take it up to my room for some disco fever!"  
  
Forge laughed at this. The other students noticed this with a simple curiousity. "No, no!" He laughed. "You see, this big piece of equipment before you... is just a battery."  
  
Scott scratched his head. "But a battery for what?" The boy genius smiled and headed to a small wooden desk. He picked up a small contraption that looked like a condensed vacuum with a knob under it that appeared to be a trigger. "This. This is the time/space continuum projector, it's supposed to monitor activity of other dimensions so there won't be another accident with my experiments like past times. It also has the ability to transport materials from different dimensions. So in a nutshell, it's a fail proof transporting device all in one." The students regained only some of their interest.  
  
"This thing can transport anything... from any dimension... here?" Jubilee asked. "Am I right?"  
  
"Yes that's correct. Anything."  
  
"Hey!" Tabitha and Kitty shoved her aside.  
  
"Pick me!" Kitty declared.  
  
"No me, first!" the blonde argued.  
  
"Everyone will be able to get a turn, alright?" Scott said.  
  
"Yeah, chill out." Agreed Jean.  
  
Forge sighed, and cupped his chin to think for a moment. "Okay, Tabitha you can go first." Kitty pouted slightly as Tabitha jumped in the air with excitement.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay now let's see..." She paused, tapping her head. "Oh, I know! Gold, and lots of it!"  
  
Everyone gaped disapprovingly. "Like, I should've known." Kitty said.  
  
"Alrighty. Everyone step back." The students did as they were told, and Forge also stepped back. He began to type on a little keyboard pad that was attached to the side of the contraption. He picked up a pair of sunglasses from the desk and placed them on. "Okay guys, here it comes!" There was a moment's hiatus; there was a wind-sucking sound as the machine powered up. The trigger was clicked, and suddenly a blinding flash of light was emitted throughout the entire room. Everyone, including Scott shielded his or her eyes at the light intensity.  
  
There were groans, the students moaned for sight, even when the light had subdued and everything settled back to normal. Evan rubbed his eyes; they were the first pair to focus. But then he rubbed them again. "Uh... g- guys?"  
  
"Wow!" Gasped Jean.  
  
"What? What happened?" Tabitha rubbed her eyes repeatedly before the set themselves normally. "Oh... my... god."  
  
"I don't believe it" Kitty exclaimed. In front of them was a harvest of golden jewelry that piled high enough to block their vision of Forge on the other side. "This thing, is awesome..."  
  
Tabitha was at a loss for words. She scooped up handfuls of gold, laughing greedily. Forge cleared his throat, coming from behind the piles of gold. "Kitty, it's your turn."  
  
"Oh!" She bit her lips uneasily.  
  
"It's okay, just take a minute."  
  
"Well... how about a... necklace?" She asked. "Something that's like, a little meaningful I guess."  
  
"Hmm..." He snapped his fingers. "I know something that'll be perfect for you!" He stepped back and began typing on the keypad. Everyone else stepped back as well. The thunder outside began to rumble quietly. Bobby whistled. "Uh oh, looks like it's finally here."  
  
"It's looked nasty outside all day." Kitty said.  
  
"Oh man..." Forge clicked his tongue resentfully.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jean asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't continue with the demonstration. It's probably unsafe to use such sensitive equipment in the unwanted presense of electricity." The other students groaned.  
  
"It's okay guys. Just come back in another hour when the storm's over." The sky rumbled again. The students mumbled uneasily, and headed towards the door. Rhane was telling Jubilee about what she was going to get when Forge's machine was ready again. Jubilee giggled.  
  
"A frisbee? C'mon you already have so many!"  
  
Kitty paused, besides Tabitha who was still playing with her new treasure. She turned her back disappointedly and began to walk away. All of a sudden there was a loud crash. In only a couple seconds, a tremendous streak of lightning channeled from the glass dome of the ceiling, and hit the "battery" of the projector. For a moment, the monitors of the battery flickered on and off in colorful flashes for a moment.  
  
There was a loud sucking sound coming from the time/space continuum projector, and the device turned itself on automatically, flashing it's blinding light, but this time it was different. The light homed in, straight after Kitty, who was solemnly walking away.  
  
"Look out!" Tabitha managed to utter, but it was too late. Kitty gave a terrified shriek as the light encircled her entire body rather than throughout the room itself. Forge's jaw dropped in confused terror.  
  
"Kitty!" He cried. Her high-pitched shrieks turned more and more faint until she was completely silent. She limply fell to the ground, and the light dissipated into nothingness. Tabitha and Forge wasted no time. They rushed to her side; Tabitha cradled Kitty in her arms. "Kitty, are you alright! Kitty, wake up! Kitty?!"  
  
There was no response, for Kitty had lost total consciousness. There were minor cuts all over her body. Her ponytail was let loose, the hair was disheveled this way and that due to static, but perhaps one of the most peculiar things about Kitty's body was that it appeared to look slightly more... mature.  
  
What has happened to Kitty, what will happen to her once she wakes up? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.  
  
Nymph 


	2. Hostilities

"Kitty!" Tabitha shrieked in horror. She wasted no time. She cradled her fallen friend in her arms. Forge was quick to her side.  
"Oh no!" He groaned. "Is she breathing? Tabitha?"  
  
"Hold on for a second!" She snapped. Tabitha placed two fingers on the fleshy area next to the end of her jaw. "She's got a pulse." She placed another finger on Kitty's diaphragm. "She's breathing too, I think."  
  
Forge began to pull at his hair in panic. "What're we going to do?"  
  
"Quit it. We're going to take her to the infirmary room." Tabitha said simply, rolling her eyes at Forge's lack of composure. Just at the same moment, the automatic doors from the laboratory slid open. It was the professor, Jean, and Scott.  
  
"Okay, what's going on up here?" She demanded.  
  
"We were downstairs when we heard voices, so we came back to check it out." Said Scott.  
  
"It's Kitty!" Said Tabitha. "She's in trouble." Jean and the professor didn't waste another moment to move ahead, with Scott lagging behind them. Jean placed her two hands to her mouth. She emotionally responded to the cuts, bruises, and Kitty's disheveled hair. The girl looked like she just came through a war zone. But her greatest concern was her lack of consciousness and mobility.  
  
"What happened here?! Is she going to be alright?" She kneeled next to Kitty at the opposite side to Tabitha.  
  
"I don't know! I was turning off the machine, and there was a charge of lightning that powered the machine. But instead of performing correctly, it attacked Kitty instead."  
  
The professor took a moment to think. "I have a hunch that that machine of yours will need further investigation. But not right now. What's more important is that we get Kitty to some medical attention downstairs. Everyone else agreed. But Forge's concern didn't end there.  
  
"Wait professor! Well... what's going to happen to her?"  
  
The professor honestly shook his head. "I can't tell at this point. From what we know she could be more mentally and physically challenged by this ordeal. She might not wake up." He said. "Still, it's just an educated guess. It's a little too early to tell. Now, if there are no further questions, let's get this girl cleaned up. I'll inform Hank and Ororoe to get the infirmary room ready for an extra patient."  
  
"Yeah professor, we've got it under control. Now lets get a move on it, guys." Scott kneeled under Kitty and cloaked her over his back carefully. Jean supported her over her other arm with a more notably worried look than the others.  
  
That event occurred hours ago. The rain had subdued into sunshine, and the warmth and sweet smell of dew had attracted the bothersome, flocking presense of the resident crows living in the area. The institute was quiet and inactive today. Everyone had caught news of Kitty's disposition like wildfire, and it subtracted the cheerfulness and productivity that day. Almost as if none of the children were willing to do anything remotely for their pleasure out of respect; that it might be considered uncaring that they were on joyrides while Kitty was probably wincing away in pain through the various degrees of bruises and cuts on her body.  
  
Meanwhile, Kitty's eyelids moved slowly. In the darkness of her own subconscious, she could hear voices; whispers that she couldn't quite comprehend. But they felt occupied, and excitable. With an extra exertion of effort, her eyes snapped open, fully awake. She gave a soundly groan, realizing that her body suddenly hurt all over for a reason she couldn't comprehend. Jean Grey and Kurt were the only ones present in the room, Kurt bearing his casual more "human" appearance due to his image inducers. Kitty was in her bedroom; a two-bedroom room that bared an artistic royal ness that indicated wealth and a decent taste of creativity.  
  
"Look, Jean! I think she's finally waking up!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"Shh. We don't want to make her anxious."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Her eyes slowly traced at Jean first, then to Kurt. Her eyes barely faced theirs, and with an awkward shyness that heavily lack even a basic recognition. They had a down-to-earth cynicism to them that made her appear more mature for her age. They were blank; and they didn't even seem to quite recognize the room in the slightest. Kitty appeared to be perfectly healthy, but somewhere within, Jean could sense the exact opposite. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"Kitty?" Jean asked, putting a wet rag to her forehead. "Kitty, are you alright?" She replaced the rag into a washing bowl. For a hiatus, the room was quiet and still. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
She responded with a slow, alert nod. "Where am I?" She whispered. There was a strange, but natural childishness to Kitty's voice that sounded as though it had lacked a more adolescent adaptation if one listened hard enough. Jean didn't seem so keen to, and continued patting Kitty with the cool rag.  
  
"In your room. We brought you here after you Mr. McCoy had you examined after that accident with Forge's experiment in the professor's laboratory." Kurt said, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Forge? Professor?" She asked quizzically, as if she was trying to comprehend a different language.  
  
"Well don't you remember?"  
  
Kitty shook her head. "This isn't my room. I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Kurt drew back defensively, and yet his voice kept a joking composure. "Kitty, are you sure you're feeling alright? You live here remember?"  
  
She frowned confusedly. "No I don't! I've never been in this place in my entire life!" Her voice became more and more worrisome. "Is this someone's idea of a joke? Like, where's my mom and dad? I wanna go home right now!"  
  
Jean looked confused and unprepared. But she dismissed her confusion for the sake of maintaining a modicum of order in the room, and placed a hand on Kitty shoulder with comfort. "Now Kitty, I think you've had a long day. Your mom and dad know your here, and they're probably at home right now. Now please lie down and get some rest." She pointed at the cuts that marked her body. "I think you'll need it."  
  
Kitty paused at Jean and sighed, slumping further into the covers. She nodded slowly and obediently placed her head onto the pillows. And closed her eyes. Kurt looked apprehensive, and even more so at Jean's concerned expressions. He hesitated, and managed to utter a near silent whisper.  
  
"What is it, Jean?"  
  
She sighed and shook her head dismissively. "No, it's nothing Kurt. Look... I'm going to go fix us something to eat. Watch Kitty for me while I'm away, alright?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Jean picked up the washbowl, placed it into Kurt's hands, and closed the door behind her. She had slipped it in his arms with a lack of care, and a collective of water gently splashed his image inducers. There was the sudden sound of fizzing and other indicators to a technological malfunction. Kitty was only subconsciously asleep, and reopened her eyes. And there stood the real Kurt: a blue, furry, animal-like creature. The abnormalities in Kurt's mutation compared to normal people didn't elude Kitty in the slightest. There was something about it that finally surprised her, as if she had never seen a person appear so different to such a degree. Her eyes narrowed in fear, and her breath was uneven and near spasmodic.  
  
Meanwhile, Jean was walking down the hallways of the mansion in deep thought. Something just isn't right. My powers could sense Kitty was telling the truth, that she was unfamiliar with the institute... She paused, muttering to herself aloud. Oh no.. She put her hand over her head whenever she became stressed. She remembered what the professor had said. It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't... could be possible that the blast from the machine has effected Kitty's-- There was a piercing shriek interrupting her thoughts. Jean stepped back, startled. She could've sworn that was Kitty. Without a further second thought, she retired back to Kitty's room, as fast as she could move on her two feet.  
  
"What's the matter, Kitty?" said Kurt.  
  
Kitty threw a pillow at him, as she cautiously made her way out of the bed "Get away from me! This place is like, totally freaking me out!"  
  
Kurt looked confused and hurt. "Wait! Where are you going?" He raced her first to the door and cut her off.  
  
She gave out a scream, and violently shoved Kurt into the wall in response to the consumption of her own fear. "Like, leave me alone, freak! I'm going home!" She slipped on a pair of shoes that were lying under the bed, and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Outside, Jean was just approaching the room, when she saw Kitty running from her bedroom. "Hey!" She reached a hand after Kitty. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Kitty didn't slow her pace, and continued running down the hallways. As she made it to the foot of the main stairway she passed Scott Summers. He wasn't but so much in her way, so she managed to shove him slightly into the nearest wall and continued running, and with such carelessness that it startled him.  
  
Jean followed far behind. "Kitty!" She panted. "Wait!"  
  
Scott focused his sunshades. "What's up with Kitty? Shouldn't she be in bed?"  
  
Jean shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She was in her room, and started screaming, and the next thing I know I'm chasing her around the institute."  
  
"Then there must've been something in her room that frightened her."  
  
"We'd better go check it out. It'd be pointless to go after her now."  
  
Scott nodded seriously. "I'll go ahead with you."  
  
As they almost reached the half opened door, Kurt staggered outside, rubbing his rump. He wasn't in a dramatic deal of pain, but he appeared hurt nonetheless. "What happened to Kitty?"  
  
Scott glanced at him in question. "What happened to you Kurt?"  
  
"It's nothing, I guess. Kitty just freaked out over something and shoved me against the wall."  
  
Jean seemed somewhat surprised. "She did what?!"  
  
"Hmm, that doesn't sound like the Kitty I know." Scott said.  
  
"And call me crazy, but she kinda didn't look like the Kitty I know either." Added Kurt.  
  
Jean was confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, when she shoved me, I noticed something, she seemed a bit smaller." He scratched his head. "Her eyes looked a lot more scarier than usual... and I never knew Kitty had hazel eyes."  
  
Jean snapped her fingers. "Of course! I didn't realize it either at first. Kitty had her head down the entire time she was in bed, and I didn't recognize the change."  
  
"But before we investigate this any further, we have to find Kitty. Wherever she is."  
  
Meanwhile, Kitty was shoving her way through the front gates, gaining the attention of the other students. They simply stared in concern without getting in her way. She would shriek at any of them that by chance had managed to be close to her as she approached mansion's main exit. She flinched startled upon noticing the door opened for her by herself, that the entrance monotone recognized her name. Kitty recovered from her bewilderment quickly, and continued running past the gates.  
  
-----  
  
Okay, not exactly the most "exciting" chapter in the world, but let's take a look at some of the reveiws from last chapter. This is the first installment of my Fan Fic Grams. Where you can ask questions, make a casual reveiw, or suggest things for the story. takes out first letter  
  
Alassea2: I bet she got switched wit da Kitty from the other dimension! This is great, please continue! cybertoodles! P.S. if u like lotr fics, i wrote 1.  
  
Nymph: You never know. And I was thinking about reading your fic (I'm being really serious here), but I haven't seen Lord of the Rings yet, and I don't want to jump into reading the story since I haven't seen the first, since I might get a little lost. But I plan on reading them later, so don't you worry. (Hopefully will have some money left to buy movies after Otakon ;;).  
  
Rook: Don't know whether this would turn into Lancitty. But Kurtty (KurtxKitty) would be nice. Kurt would make a charming daredevil and snob... when it comes to flirting Kitty.  
  
Nymph: I'll think about it. I wasn't really thinking about doing pairings in this story, but I just might, since it WOULD move the story in an interesting direction, I suppose. But I changed the title because the story is mainly just about Kitty, and not any romance. The title had nothing to do with pairings, but you'll figure out why it was there later on.  
  
Rogue14: Really interesting fic. Write more ASAP!  
  
Nymph: I try... But my ideas just don't come to me overnight. I envy how it comes so easy for some people (this is only my second fic). I'll try to get another chapter in by the end of next week.  
  
ldypebsaby: O... this sounds juice. M different Kitty. Will the different Kitty get a long with this worlds Brotherhood? What of the first Kitty? Update soon...I'll be waiting. sits in corner staring  
  
Nymph: The brotherhood will be arriving in the story shortly, so there'll be room for you to figure that one out for yourself. Your other question will probably be answered in the next chapter, if not the chapter after the upcomming one in progress.  
  
Thanks for your reviews, everyone! You're the best! -- 


	3. Beginnings

There was a faint sound of larks chirping outside. Sunlight streaked through the window, and gently sunbathed Kitty's warm skin, in various highlights. She was asleep, resting quietly in a bed. The room was very childish; stuffed plushies were mounted on the dressers, with very girly, light-colored pink sheets.  
  
Kitty's eyes squinted abhorrently at the sudden sound of a rhythmic ringing of a pink alarm clock. She yawned quietly, and thoughtlessly reached her arm in random places, eventually placing her hands on an oak nightstand. Her fingers tipped the top it, and immediately shut it off altogether. For a moment, she simply lied motionlessly in bed. Then gathered strength and will power to sit upright. She grumbled. "Stupid clock."  
  
Kitty yawned, and adjusted herself comfortably. Her face was obviously dazed and indicated a lack of focus. She picked up the alarm clock and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Six thirty in the morning..." Kitty yawned again. "I must've slept through the whole night." She said to herself quietly, recalling yesterday's accident with Forge's latest invention. Her lips puckered in jealousy, assuming the Tabitha would be in heaps of heaven with enough gold to make her a billionaire, and use her newfound wealth to take a huge ego trip, while all Kitty herself so humbly received was a painful zap and skin pricking within a brief crash of lightning. She was relieved however; she didn't expect herself to make such a good recovery in such little time. But then her mind trailed to the worst.   
  
Another day at school, she thought unpleasantly. Being a regular person was already quite difficult, but at Bayville High her peers knew, and acknowledged her mutant secrets with obvious resentment, and that made fitting in a far cry from her reality. She slipped aside her covers, picked up the clothes that lied at the foot of her bed, and sluggishly approached the bedroom door to take a shower. "Come on Rouge, wake up. We're gonna be late." Kitty scolded in a tired whisper, closing the door behind her.  
  
There was something missing, that Kitty was perhaps too absentminded in her sleepiness to notice, besides the peculiar ness of her surroundings. The room was very conservative. Peculiar because Kitty and Rouge compromised a more neutral tone for the room, because of course, they were two very different people. The taste wasn't nearly as high-classed and artsy as the conventional sleeping quarters at the institute. But most importantly what Kitty failed to comprehend most of all was that the room only provided one bed.  
  
The shower was cranked on, and then a faint sound of humming. This went on for the next ten minutes until Kitty was completely dried off, and fully dressed in her usual attire of a pink shirt and jeans.  
  
"Kitty! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" Said a voice from below. Kitty sighed and replaced her toothbrush on the toothbrush holder, and trotted clumsily down the stairs. How did they know I should be awake? She thought, again recalling the incident of yesterday, she at least believed that it was a miracle that she was even able to walk without a hint of pain. She shrugged and dismissed it; there was an addicting aroma of eggs and pancakes coming from the kitchen. The dining table was a lot smaller than what Kitty was accustomed to back at the institute. A middle aged man had his back turned to her, reading the newspaper, as a slightly younger looking business woman was at the stove cooking breakfast. She glanced at Kitty with a warm motherly smile. Kitty placed a hand on her mouth in confusion and complete shock. Her expression however was unafraid; there was something in her eyes that gave both of these people a very familiar recognition.  
  
The man noticed a change in the woman's composure and raised his head. "Well it's about time you woke up Katherine."  
  
"I was about to go wake you up myself." Said the woman. Kitty paused for a moment. She had never been more lost in her life. Finally, Kitty regained just enough of herself to speak.   
  
"...Mom? Dad? What're you guys doing here?" She asked.  
  
Her father laughed as if he were being told a joke. "Well we live here, honey."  
  
"Since when? Where's the professor? Like, where's Jean, Scott, and the others?"  
  
Her mother glanced at her with question. "Who're they? Are they friends from school? Are you sure you've been sleeping right, Kitty?"   
  
"No, I--I mean--" Kitty was very frustrated. It was as if she had never gone to the institute in the first place; that her entire experience there was just a dream. She fell silent, not wanting to push her parents to question her further. She took a seat at the table, but her mind was too full of questions. So she decided she'd play with the food on her plate instead. Her father looked up from his food.  
  
"Oh, and Kitty?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy?" She responded quietly.  
  
"Who gave you that necklace? It looks very pretty on you." He said. Kitty looked down, and noticed a silver necklace with a pale purple stone in the center, about the actual size of a marble. This wasn't on her neck before.   
  
"Did a boy give it to you?" Her mother said, with a more hostile concern to her voice.  
  
"I don't know where I got it, mom." Kitty said. "I--I must've found it in the trash or something?" She said, lying, but honestly clueless how it found its way on her neck. She reached her hands against the back of her neck to undo the clasp.  
  
Her parents apparently accepted her random idea. "No, no honey. It's beautiful, you should keep it." Her father said. "It complements what you're wearing today, too." Kitty paused, and released her hands with a sigh.  
  
"Now that you mention it dear, it does look very pretty on her. I don't know why anybody would just throw it away like that."  
  
"Probably because the couple from down the street that just got divorced." Said her father.  
  
There was a screeching sound nearing the house that alerted Kitty and her mother. "That's the bus, Kitty! Hurry or you'll be late!"  
  
Kitty left the house. It was strange that her backpack was lying at the front door just like it had every day before she supposedly "left" home for the institute. But there was something tugging at Kitty. That her memories there were real, and so were the ones she was having here. Of course, in her mind she quietly concluded that there was only one possible way to find out.  
  
Forge and the professor were in the laboratory alone, rearranging and dissembling parts before a small computer monitor. "Try this outlet, Forge." He said. Forge nodded, and placed a wire into what perfectly fit into a small chord outlet that connected to the wall. "There. Now we'll see if we can finally get to the bottom of this. I want to know how extensive Kitty's injuries can be... and I'm curious to know how much damage this machine took... for some reason."  
  
The professor typed on a computer. "I'm going to run a short diagnostic on the computer." He said. "Perhaps we can get some--"  
  
"Minimal access available. Overcharge has resulted in shut down in 45 percent of the operating systems." Forge read, and smiled wearily. "Well at least we've gotten one of answers, huh?"  
  
"I suppose. I wasn't expecting the damages to the circuitry to be this severe. No matter, we'll see what else we can could come up with using what resources we have." He turned to Forge, and handed him the keyboard. "I think this is where you do your part. See if you can figure out it's operating patterns within the last couple hours."  
  
"Yeah." Forge started typing on the keyboard. "Hrm." There was a buzzing in the computer. "An error. Guess like that plan didn't work."  
  
"Not quite. I think I have another way to figure this out." The professor said. "We'll just have to gather our information in fragments, and put the pieces together ourselves. It might take awhile, but it'll at least give us some answers." He pointed a finger at a section of the mainframe.  
  
"Now, I want you to run a system's check, only on the drive that allows the device to use transportation."  
  
"If that doesn't work, we WILL be up all night." Forge sighed, and typed away at the keyboard again.  
  
The door flung opened with surprise "Professor! Professor are you here?" Said Scott. The professor noticed Kurt and Jean behind him.   
  
"Yes, I'm here Scott. Now, what's the matter?"  
  
Kurt jumped in front of Scott. "It's Kitty!" He said. "She's been acting weird. Like crazy! Her voice sounds all babyish." He choked his throat to make the pitch higher. "Like this." He said, in an ill comparison.  
  
"Hold on, hold on. Now one at a time, please." The professor said.  
  
Jean squeezed herself between the two boys. "Well professor, we've been noticing some very immediate changes to Kitty that seem, well... peculiar."  
  
"Explain."  
  
Kurt jumped in again. "But Kitty looked shorter than usual, and her eyes were a hazel green! People don't just shrink over night professor."  
  
Scott nodded, agreeing with the rest. "Jean said she started screaming when she saw Kurt without his image inducers, and she's ran off. We don't know where she is."  
  
"She also has no memories of being at the institute at all. She didn't even recognize her own bedroom." Jean added.  
  
"Hmm... It could be just as I suspected. The blast may've caused some brain damage, or amnesia to bluntly put it."  
  
"Well--" Jean paused. "This might sound weird but I don't think so. At first I had assumed the same thing. When I was chasing her down the hallway, I managed to read her thoughts for a moment... and something sensed that she was telling the truth. In fact, her memories were consistent from day to day. As if... she had never truly been at the institute in her entire life."  
  
"Hey professor, take a look at this! I think I found something!" Forge said, beckoning his wavering hand for him to come closer. The other students followed the professor.  
  
"Let's see-- the coordinates have been identified. Perhaps now we can get some idea of what's going on." Professor Xavier grabbed hold of the mouse key, and began to click, and type at the computer. For about two whole minutes he did this in silence. None of the students dared to speak, they were just as anxious, and curious to figure our something, anything that might clue them in on their lack of factual information.  
  
The computer made a high-pitched noise. A window appeared on the screen that made the professor's pupils dilate in a fearful recognition.  
  
"Professor? What's wrong?" Jean asked.  
  
The professor shook his head, and placed two fingers on his temples. "This is going to be difficult. I think I've got all the information I need to make a conclusion I didn't even hypothesize in the first place."   
  
-----  
  
Okay! Now that that chapter is over and done with, let's take a look at your reviews, guys. wipes forehead These next chapters will be foreshadowing what will be happening in the future, so buckle up! The ride's just started.  
  
ldypebsaby: So she is freaking out so what happened to the other Kitty? What really happened? When will it make sense?  
  
Peace out  
  
Nymph: Well, I hope this chapter answers your question. Chapters 4 and 5 will answer your other questions ;.  
  
Riderazzo :I hope it's a Lancitty! very interesting so far.  
  
Nymph: Well after doing a lot of thought, I've made a decision on to whom to pair whom with who. The results just might surprise you, so stay tuned!  
  
crazysilverkitty: COOL! Keep writing, please or I will go crazier than I already am. (Laughs manically and pulls out a tuft of hair.) Is that supposed to happen?(Holding the bit of hair) Oh well.  
  
Nymph: Don't hurt yourself! I did the chapter, see? And don't pull out your hair, it's not good for you :P  
  
Well, that's all for now! Feel free to leave some thoughts and suggestions. Your suggestions have already molded certain segments of the story (not that I'm gonna spoil how though). See ya'll next time! 


	4. Uncovered

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evoloution, or any of their established charachters

The X-team was loitering around the small, resident monitor room, standing before an enormous computer screen. It was a rather cramped, dimlit room, and had a musky smell that put everyone's nerves on extra edge. The entire room was Every where throughout there were monitor screens that added just a tiny display of extra light in a room already lacking.

Scott and Jean huddled up against one another for comfort, Jean's expression looked sad, barely confused, but upset. She was holding back from her tears, in a series of repetitive chokes and sniffs. Scott hushed her comfortingly, and Jean began to slowly stabilize herself, but not completely.

Rouge jealously clicked her tounge in disgust and looked at the floor angrily, standing in a shady corner not too far away from the two them to notice their friendly, consoling affections. It was friendly, and simply just a friendly gesture of kindness, but seeing Scott close to Jean brought fourth a flame in her eyes that she couldn't fully explain. Or perhaps maybe it was because she didn't want to, neither think about it at all.

And Evan sat alone on the floor with his head hung between his knees. He was too busy thinking. More about why this was happening instead of how. He pondered what they would do, because while there wasn't an official word on how grim the situation seemed, he sensed it in his gut, the professor was only attempting a meaningless effort. He was hopeful, but like everyone else, they knew in the back of their minds to perhaps expect the worst.

Meanwhile, the Professor began managing Cerebro's head gear on his head, while Forge was sitting at his side on the marble flooring, typing away at a laptop computer which was connected to the room's main terminal for effiecient power supply. It had been less than thirty minutes of waiting for results, but to the students, it seemed like hours.

"Well? Any luck professor?" Scott asked with apprehension. The professor paused, his finger tips began to touch the panels of the computer, like a keyboard. A minute passed with indifference. Finally, the professor shook his head, almost hesitantly.

"Well... Unfortunately not, Scott." The professor sighed, removing the headgear completely."Kitty isn't using her powers, so cerebro is having a very difficult time tracking her loacation. There's not a single thing I can do at this point. I'll stand by in case she does indeed use them, but the odds of that aren't likely. I'm sorry."

"You did what you could professor." Scott said. "Thanks." He obviously wasn't appreciative of the results, a telling sign from his expression. But his voice seemed to be sincere for the placed effort.

"You're welcome... but I indeed find it peculiar. Cerebro can't even get a sub par reading. Its as though she's never even used her powers before."

Rouge seemed surprised. "But that makes no sense. Kitty uses her powers all the time, you know."

"Yeah." Evan said. "This is Kitty we're talking about."

"Trust us Evan, she's not." Jean said.

"Jean, what are you talking about?" Rouge asked. "Is there somethin' you're not tellin' us?"

Forge took a huge breath. "Well, after researching and examining my invention for hours on end, we have reason to suspect that the Kitty we've seen is a Kitty from an alternate reality. The professor and I believe that the electricial overload to the machine has caused my device to malfunction, sending Kitty to an alternate reality, and replacing her with her reality counterpart, instead of bringing an object from that reality to this dimension."

Rouge was completely stated by the news. "What?! I can't believe your inventions went haywire again?"

Forge looked away shyly, ashamed of his own initial pride in his work. "I know."

Kurt groaned, irritable towards his own lack of control in the situation. He was amongst the other X-men, anxiously pacing with his eyes staring into his own reflection in the floor. He began thinking out loud with an obvious dramatic, upsetting passion. "This is terrible you guys! She could be anywhere! What are we going to do?"

Rouge tried to comfort her brother, and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. Her brother shoved it aside and slumped to the floor next to Evan. Rouge was surprised, she hadn't often seen Kurt act so moody. Perhaps once in awhile, but it wasn't something she was used to. She frowned, folded her shoulders and looked away resentfully.

Evan ignored her. His eyes creased confusedly, feeling almost as scattered as Kurt. "I-I don't think I fully get this."

"Don't worry Evan, there will be more time for an in-depth explanation later." The Professor said. "But right now... our main focus is Kitty, and how we're going to bring her back safely." Jean stood amongst the group, speaking very suddenly.

"Look everyone, it's not going to do us any good simply worrying about her.There's got to be something we can do. We've got to come up with a plan" She suggested.

Scott nodded in agreement. "Jean's right. We need to at least try to look for her. There's no point in feeling upset if we haven't tried anything."

"I admire your enthusiasm, Jean." The professor said, moving his wheelchair towards her, smiling hopefully. "But since we're on the subject, I think I have an idea that might just work if everyone is willing to cooperate." His eyes turned to Evan, almost pleadingly. "Do you think you could perhaps have a word with... 'them'?"

Everyone else present in the room including Forge sensed the idea the professor was trying to present. They looked at him, and then glanced at Evan reluctantly.

"C'mon Evan, what do you say?" Scott asked.

Evan was confused. "What are you guys trying to get me to--" He paused, giving himself a moment to think. He eventually made the connection within good due time. The Morlocks, a band of mutants who dwelled underground in the sewages, to evade mutant persecution and hatred from the humans living on the surface. Evan appeared to be the only person of the X-team they had personal connection with.

He was the only one who knew them personally, and the only one of the X-team that the Morlocks could possibly trust. There was one member of the Morlocks, Caliban, who had the uncanny mutant ability to sense other mutants. Perhaps this was what the others were edging him on about. He mumbled with discomfort and fiddled with his hands.

"Oh come on guys, please. Not that. Please, anything but that. I'm not going there again!" He folded his arms huffily, he aparently had made up his mind. There was a gut tension, the Morlocks were respectful to him, and him alone, but he couldn't help but feel intrusive on them, after nearly three months of no contact, only to so much as burden them with his own personal problems.

Evan also couldn't help but wonder if they would still accept him after leaving them for all this time. But for some reason he did want to help Kitty, even if she wasn't the friend he had became so fond of. Perhaps, he figured, it was because he pitied how she was probably dragged into a dimension she was unfamiliar with, without a say or knowing in the matter. She was probably scared to death.

Meanwhile, everyone else quietly continued to stare at him. Evan sighed dejectedly, it was more than obvious his front wasn't fooling anyone but himself, so he surrendered. "Alright, alright I'll do it."

The professor smiled. "Good." He said appreciatively. "Now, if there isn't anything else up for discussion, I believe we all have some work to do." Evan slapped his forehead and gave out a loud groan.

....

Kitty was surrounded by whom she recognized as her former classmates, but she felt alone, and singled out. She looked down at her empty desk, thinking, and then at the pale, plaster-colored walls. She wanted to know what was going on in her, what was real and what wasn't. The anticipation to discover was overwhelming, and eating at her like a paranah fish on fresh, vulnerable flesh.

There just wasn't a thing else she could sharply focus her mind to. What would be the point? If this was all just her imagination, the desk she was sitting in, and the people all around her, what would be the point in focusing on things that didn't truly exist? She figured, after hours of thinking through possible fail proof plans through classes, that the best way to get her answers would be to test her powers.

After all, she arrived at the institute to learn and control her powers, and if she still had them, it could possibly prove that this place isn't as real as much it supposedly was thought to be. It would prove that she indeed did join the X-men and did recieve the necessary training needed to be apart of the team.

Her memories would be real, her friends, and everything she had learned to know and love wouldn't be her imagination. She was shivering with anxiety and it was hard for her to break away from herself long enough to even decently look up from her desk. But, the realization would also be painful. The happy, normal life she had with her parents wouldn't be how she should truly live. Back before Kitty joined the Institute for gifted youngsters, where she became an X-men she would give anything to be different, and to stand out.

But now, standing out didn't matter, and she almost wished this world she lived in would be true as well. The mutant persecution, the drama, everything she's been through... She wanted to be normal more than anything. She wanted to live with her family like normal people do, or at least have some family with her back at the institute. It was friendly, and fun at the mansion but she felt sort of out of place at times. She enjoyed her friends with all her heart, and would do just about anything riteous thing for them, but life was still lonely.

The teacher interrupted her thoughts. "Ms. Pryde, can you read paragraph 4 for the class?"

Kitty gasped, and looked up from her desk. She noticed everyone else had their science textbooks open, but she hadn't even remembered to place it on her desk. She blushed, and stammered embarrasedly in front of the entire class. She began to sweat, knowing they were all looking at her oddly, and whisphering to each other.

"Quiet, class!" The teacher narrowed her eyes. "Is there a problem, Ms. Pryde?" She asked shrewdly.

"N-no, ma'am."

The teacher's eyes became more sympathetic. She noticed there was something not quite normal about her student. Her skin was paler than usual, and she noticed the girl shivering in a cold sweat."A-Are you sure, Kitty? You look a little pale, do you want to go to the nurse's office?"

"Huh... no, I--I'll be fine... I think."

The teacher didn't feel completely assured. "Well, alright. But I'll need you to go outside and get a glass of water. If you are sick, I don't want other students at risk for catching a potential fever."

Kitty sighed, somewhat relieved to hear this. "Fine." She pushed her seat into the desk and sluggishly made her way to the classroom door. From that point, the teacher hesitantly continued the lesson.

"Uhm, now beginning where we left off class, Michael, read paragraph four to the class..."

"...Huh, what?" A classmate of Kitty's snorted awake, and removed the textbook from his face. He noticed the class annoyed, waiting for him to begin. He wiped the drool from his mouth, and he noticed that some of the drool managed to find its way on the page he was supposed to be reading. "Aww man."

Kitty shut the door behind her, and the teacher's would-be-lecture on student attentiveness became silenced to her ears.

There was a stillness in the hallways of the school that Kitty found disturbing for some given reason. She huddled her arms together, and looked around with suspicion. She hated quietness, besides whenever she studied. She had become so accustomed to noise and being in the precence of others, that it now bothered her to feel alone.

The water fountain was right up ahead, and Kitty approached it and tilted her head to take a drink. She bent down, and her eyes noticed that her old locker was just a short walking distance in front of her.

"The plan! Like, I almost forgot!" Kitty said, completely forgetting the drink. She paced alongside the lockers, and made sure to stay up close to them.

Finally after an extra bit of walking, She looked both ways to make sure that no one was watching her. Kitty reached locker number C-137. "Like, okay... this is supposed to be my locker, right? Now lets see if I can do this."

She gulped; as much as she wished that she could live with her family like a normal girl, she enjoyed living with her friends more. Being an X-men gave her a new purpose in life she wouldn't normally dream to give up. Kitty squeezed her eyes and placed her hands against locker, attempting began to concentrate. Nothing happened. "W-what's going on here? I don't believe it!" She exclaimed.

Kitty growled in frustration and began to hit the locker with her palms, but nothing worked. No matter how many times she tried, nothing worked. The frustration began to mingle with fears that she probably WAS losing her mind. The hitting escalated to beatings with her fists, sending them as hard as she could.

"Why won't these stupid powers work? What's wrong with me?!" Kitty moaned and gave up, her hands hurt too greatly for her to continue. She placed a hand on her forehead, clearly upset. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to cause a scene, so she simply held in her emotions as best she could.

Her back ran up against the locker, and then her head raised against it. She sighed, looking at the ceiling. "It can't be... I'm supposed to be a mutant." She said in disbelief. She looked at her hands, and looked up again. She didn't want to think about this. Her life at the institute was all to real to be such a simple dream, but she just couldn't prove how it existed, which made her confused.

Kitty was the kid on the block that seemed to knw everything, and it made her sick to her stomach when she was confronted with something she just couldn't understand, hence perhaps why she was so pale and sickly that day. Kitty decided not to dwell on the idea any longer, and decided to go back to class. Suddenly Kitty gave a surprised yelp. Her ability of corporal intangibility phased her body inward through the locker unexpectedly like a surreal ghost.

There was a pause for an entire minute. The entire hallway was officially as still and unshakable as a ghost town. Kitty eventually phased out of the locker, and very quietly to make sure she wouldn't be caught. She instinctively checked the halls to make sure no one was watching.

She stumbled to the floor in shock. Now there were more questions that would have to be answered. "I can still use my powers!" She slowly crawled to her feet, and clung to her arms for comfort.

"But then like, how come no one is afraid of me? My mutant abilities were all over the news a few months ago. And why aren't I at the institute like I'm supposed to be? My parents don't even know what the institute is!" She was surprised at how many words she uttered in such little time. Where am I? She thought carefully. This is definately not MY home, but at the same time it feels just as real as it does... "I... oh no! I forgot I need to get back to class!"

She stumbled clumsily and stood up. She trailed back to class, the hallways looking back and fourth, and was constantly cautious that no one had been looking. Little did she realize that meanwhile her attention lied elsewhere, the mysterious necklace that she had found on her neck that morning was flickering a strange, flourecent glow.

....

It was chilly nighttime now, and the streets weren't especially littered. Bayville looked almost as empty, and as vacant as a ghost town. Everything was dark, which was obviously apparent, but everything appeared to be unusually eery, like a graveyard after dark. As if the night was fortelling to an unnatural forthcomming event. But naturally, there were a few shops, bars, and nightclubs open at this time of the night, however still just a small few nonetheless, which didn't liven the deadness of the town.

Suddenly, a hoodless Jeep was claiming the road at high acceleration, driving at least thirty miles past the speed limit. There was blasting rock music, and every so often the car would blare its horn at passersby and other vehicles should they've gotten too close to it. Three boys were in the car, laughing and carelessly throwing empty beer bottles onto the road, for some unsuspecting victim to drive their car wheels over the remaining shards of glass.

Todd gave a drunk howl and continued to swallow down an entire bottle of beer gluttonously. Pietro shoved it away from him with disgust. "Idiot, this stuff doesn't come cheap. At least offer some to the guy who bought it!"

Pietro shoved the drunk boy aside, who was flushed in the cheeks, and nearly passed out from all the alcohol he had consumed. Lance rolled his eyes and turned up the volume to drown their voices out. He was the only one that was seemingly unamused with the car ride, and appearing the oldest amongst the three, it would hint some indication as to why.

"Stupid. I told him not have drink so much." Pietro said, taking a gentle sip of the beer.

Lance laughed dryly. "Better not think about where his mouth's been."

Pietro glanced at Todd, whose green mouth was hanging like a dead animal. He immediately realized that his back wash was in the alcohol, which wouldn't have alarmed him had it not been for Todd's uncanny habit of eating all of the insects that found their way inside the house. He shuddered and threw the bottle into the street.

The car behind them swerved, and missed the bottle from their wind sheild only slightly. The driver pulled his car over and began to swear furiously, but the boys had already driven way ahead of him to notice, or even care.

"Damn. And it was my last one, too." Pietro muttered. He folded his arms poutily and crossed his legs. The wheels of the vehicle came in contact with a pot hole, which prompted the seats to accel forward. Todd grabbed his mouth with his eyes bulging, and leaned over to throw up.

"Tell me this wasn't your idea of a joyride, Pietro. Now unless you have an idea of something better to do, this car is driving us home."

"Chill out, Lance. Give me a second, I'll think of something." He looked at the buildings whizzing by on his left, waiting for an idea to come to him. Suddenly something familiar had caught his attention. A pale, petite girl with blue eyes brunette hair locked into a ponytail. "Huh, what th--"

"What is it now?" Lance asked, more than annoyed with Pietro.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a-- My what?"

Pietro pointed to the left. "You tell me."

Todd hiccuped, and began cracking up. "C'mon guys! Let's have some fuuunnn!"

"Shut up, Toad." Pietro shoved him aside again to quiet him.

"Kitty?" Lance immediately pulled the car over. "What's she doing out here? It's almost ten o' clock."

"And looking like-- that...?" Pietro noted. Kitty was in her purple pajamas and wearing slippers that were beginning to tear.

Todd quickly managed to sit upright, continuing his random slurring. "I dunno... she can have fuuun with usss. You know..."

Pietro hit him upside the head, and Todd finally fell completely unconcious. Lance ignored the both of them and left the car and caught up with her. She wasn't that far ahead from where he parked.

"Kitty? Kitty?" He asked. He placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She gasped, and twirled around quickly. Her eyes were black and devoid of sleep. She was completely exhausted, and it seemed like she was mindlessly running away from something, or someone.

"Kitty what's wrong? What the hell are you doing here?"

Kitty became startled, she didn't recognize this person, and like the others at the institute, she didn't know his name, but he apparently knew hers. She made scream and began to edge away from him slowly like a scared mouse. "No!" She cried, screaming bloddy murder.

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" Lance tried to grab ahold of her but she savagely fought back with such force that it reasonably surprised the heck out of him. "Let me go, creep!" Kitty gave a final shove, and knocked him off his feet and into a brick wall. Pietro was watching the whole from the Jeep with complete amazement, and decided to get a closer look.

She became hysterical and began to cry. "Like, g-go away! Leave me alone, you're one of them!" She shoved him aside and proceeded to run as Lance to wonder what had just happened with absoloute confusion. He didn't go after her, he was more shocked with her behavior than anything she had said, there was something about her that just didn't seem quite right. Or quite like her. Sure there were times they didn't get along, but she had never reacted with this amount of melodrama and lack of self control.

Kitty was like a madwoman; or a loose animal that was running wild on the streets. Suddenly Kitty lost her balance and stumbled to the ground, and was from that point motionless. She didn't resume running, her body had completely given out due to exhaustion.

"Whoa, man." Pietro said. "Dude, what the fuck just happened?"

"I... really don't know." Lance rubbed his head confusedly.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side. Ever."

"Sure."

Toad staggering outside of the jeep, and threw up all over the sidewalk. Lance put his hand on his forehead. "I'm going after her."

Pietro shrugged. "I'm going home."

Toad hollered like an idiot drunkard. "I'm gonna have some fuuuunnn and paaarta--" He gagged, and immediately bent down to throw up.

....

Wheee! Another chapter done! (It took me ALL night to do). Sorry about how the way the fic looks (there's no indents, ect). isn't allowing me to do much with the format of the fic (despite the fact it's compatible). Hopefully they'll get the site fixed, and I'll reformat the punctuation errors to the fic (some words also got cut out of the fic, too --;) Anyway, let's take a look at some of your letters okay?

ldypebsaby :Kitty is now in a place where she hasn't yet been labeled a freak. Will she run into Lance? Will she use her powers?

Peace out

Nymph: The answer to your first question is yes, most definitely. And as for your second question... I think you've already figured it out by now (of course if you read that is

-;).

soulstress: this is groovy update soon

Nymph:Here it is... enjoy. XX

carlzberg : gr8 story, iz really interesing plz update asap and iz this gona b a lance and kitty story?

luvz ya

carlzberg

X

Nymph: About your question, I'm not going to spoil anything, but this fic will have it's share of "fluffy" moments. What are the pairings? Well, the pairing preferences will go both ways (as in Lancitty and Kurtty), but the story does take some unpredictable turns so expect the unexpected.

Flava Sava: This is an awesome story!! I'm reviewing all three chapters now, instead of one at a time, or would you rather have that?anyway, write more!! this is so good!can't wait for the next chapter!

Nymph: Well, I would suggest reviewing the three chapters at once since it becomes a little difficult to mingle with the letters from previous chapters, I might overlook it and accidentally forget to post it should you do otherwise.

I'm super duper happy with all the reviews I got! You guys are too kind.

Until next time everyone, take care of yourselves!


End file.
